


Fell For You

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Magnus gets injured after a night of drinking and ends up at Alicante General Hospital. Alec volunteers at Alicante General Hospital once a week, every Saturday. What happens when the two boys cross paths?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head of a cute hospital for a while, so I decided to finally write it down. I knew I would never be able to commit to a multi-chapter fanfic so this is a one shot lol. Hope you enjoy :)

It was an ordinary Friday night in Magnus’s loft. He had all his friends over and more for one of his infamous parties. It involved a lot of excessive drinking and people getting out of control. Of course one of those people had to be Magnus himself.

A group of people had decided to play truth or dare and it was Magnus’ turn. They were all sitting in a small circle off to the side of the room. While the rest of the party guests were drinking and dancing in the middle.

“I dare you to go up to Raphael and slap him,” dared Will. Magnus knew that Raphael would be pissed and could possibly unfriend him after this. But, Magnus was never one to say no to a dare so he eagerly hopped up while stumbling a bit in his drunken state and headed in Raphael’s direction with the intent to slap him.

Sadly that plan didn’t go far because after only a few steps Magnus ran into Chairman Meow, who should’ve been locked in his room, and tripped over him.

This resulted in Magnus trying to catch himself with his hands, but instead bent his wrist in a way that shouldn’t have been bent. He could feel a jolt of pain go through his wrist at a shocking speed.

“Ah, fuck,” Magnus exclaimed as he clutched onto his wrist while rolling on his back. Catarina, the only sober one because she was driving home, ran to him quickly to see if he was okay. The rest of the party people seemed to have either not noticed or noticed and just didn’t care.

The group playing truth or dare just laughed and started another round. Magnus felt only a hint of betrayal at that. Although he couldn’t really focus on anything else besides the odd burning sensation going through his left wrist.

“Magnus, hey, look at me. What happened?”

“I tripped over my stupid cat. I knew that thing hated me,” Cat couldn’t help but chuckle. Even when Magnus was in pain he still said the funniest things.

“I’m going to take you to the hospital. I didn’t drink so we’re good to go. You okay with that?” She asked and helped him up so they could head out.

She locked his arm around her shoulder to help him walk properly as they headed to the door.

“Yeah, that should be good. Oh, uh, wait, what about the party,” the injured boy said while trying to turn and go back into the main room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go handle it, you go get your coat. And try not to trip over any cats on your way,” Cat laughed and sauntered off to go find Ragnor.

Magnus managed to go to his closet, get a jacket and head back to the front door all without being hurt again. In his books, that’s an accomplishment. Magnus and Cat headed down the stairs of his loft and got in Cat’s car to head to the hospital.

After about a fifteen minute drive, filled with Cat explaining that she left Ragnor in charge of the party and Magnus’s constant complaints about the pain, they arrived. Hopefully they would give him morphine or something to help with the pain, Magnus hoped.

The first step into Alicante General Hospital gave Magnus a sense of relief. It felt very open and spacious with the sky blue paint covering the walls. There were nurses and doctors walking throughout the narrow halls. Some were calmly walking with clipboards, others were talking with patients, and the rest were rushing with equipment or gurneys.

They luckily didn’t have to wait long until he was checked in and got to go in a room. Room 316. Surprisingly not a lot of injuries happened at 2:37am on a Friday night. What a shame, clearly people weren’t living their best lives, Magnus thought.

After a few routine checks, tests and scans, the doctor determined that Magnus’s wrist had a hairline fracture.

“It will take about six to eight weeks to completely heal. In that time I highly recommend not performing any strenuous activities that can result in extending that time. I would recommend you staying the night, you can stay as well if you choose to,” the doctor said, addressing Cat. “It is late and something tells me I shouldn’t trust that you won’t stumble in the dark in your home and hurt yourself again,” all three of them laughed at that.

Catarina was the first to agree to Magnus staying the night. She knew that this would be the only way for Magnus to learn to not do stupid things again. Though she highly doubted that this would honestly change anything.

Magnus knew that if Cat had agreed no amount of protesting would get him out of staying. So he smoothly answered with a “yes” and the doctor left the room.

“This is why I knew the party was a bad idea. I mean honestly how drunk were you that you tripped over your cat. We all know-,” Magnus tuned out Cat as she began to rant. Instead of listening he looked around at the small room.

Normally hospitals seemed scary because of what they can represent; sickness, death, but Magnus was never bothered by either of those. So being here in this room made him feel safe, having doctors and nurses, people who knew how to save others, surrounding him in this institution.

Sadly the admiration of his surroundings didn’t go on for long as Cat realized he wasn’t listening to her, resulting in him getting punched in the arm.

“Hey, you can’t hit me, I’m injured,” Cat scoffed at his words.

“And whose fault is that Magnus?”

“Obviously Chairman Meows, I mean he is a demon cat, I’m telling you. He planned this,” Magnus said with the most serious tone.

“Clearly you’re too drunk to think straight. It’s a cat, it can’t make plans to harm you. Anyways, I have to be up early in the morning to go to work. I’m afraid this is goodbye. Stay safe and please do not somehow manage to hurt yourself again. I’ll tell Ragnor to come pick you up tomorrow,” she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

“Thanks for driving me here tonight. And I will not hurt myself again. See you soon.” With those last words Cat left the room, then the hospital and drove home.

Magnus checked his phone and realized it was half past three, he really should be getting some sleep. After checking in with Ragnor and making sure no one was still in his loft he got comfy, well as comfy as you can get on a hospital bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

\------

Alec Lightwood got up early on this casual Saturday morning. He had a peaceful time last night surrounded by his books and lots of hot chocolate

It was a quarter until 8 when Alec got in his car to head to Alicante General Hospital. He had been volunteering at this hospital for the past year. He began when his younger brother Max was emitted because he was in an accident.

The doctors, nurses and volunteers all took great care of Max while they nursed him back to health. It inspired him, he saw how they were helping someone he cared about and he wanted to be able to do that for others.

So after Max was released Alec went and asked to volunteer. They were more than happy to accept extra help from an eager participant.

He volunteers on Saturdays; 8am - 4pm. As he was making his way to the hospital he stopped for a coffee and some breakfast at Tim Hortons.

By the time he finished eating and arrived it was 7:56am.

When he entered the hospital he went about his normal routine. Check in, talk to Dr. Bwejesa, see where he was needed, and go help people that needed assistance.

He ended up with Dr. Nikolova, she was very kind and always made the volunteers feel accepted. She had assigned Alec to go check on a few patients and see if they needed help, more food and water, more blankets, etc.

Alec checked on patients in rooms 310-315 so far. Rooms 310, 312 and 315 had not needed any assistance, so Alec just bid them a “get well soon” and left. 311, mrs. Sorokin asked Alec to get her more blankets which he happily abided.

In rooms 313 and 314 were mr. and mrs. Sprovieri, they asked to give messages to their spouse. Mrs. Sprovieri needed a kidney transplant and her husband was luckily a match and willingly gave it to help her. The love they shared gave hope for Alec. Sadly they couldn't room together so Alec would occasionally visit to pass messages between the two.

Next up was room 316. Alec walked into the room but not before checking his file on the side of the door. It wasn’t snooping per say, he just wanted to know what to expect before going in. All he got was that it was someone named Magnus Bane, male, age 22, in for a hairline fracture of the left wrist.

When he went in the room he quickly realized that the patient was sleeping and tried to quietly leave the room. But nothing could go Alec’s way when he wanted it to. He ended up tripping on the visitors chair, making it scrape the ground with a loud sound.

Magnus jolted up on the bed and leaned on both his hands, he quickly felt a sharp pain and fell back on his bed. That was definitely not his smartest idea. The doctor told him no pressure on his wrist and he was already dumb enough to go against that.

Once Alec saw the other man in pain he went to his bedside to check on him. It was the least he could do seeing as he was the one who had woken him up.

“Hey, are you okay. I’m sorry for waking you. I-if you need anything just ask, okay?”

“Did I die overnight because you’re definitely hot enough to be an angel,” Magnus said while fully beginning to wake up.

“W-what… uh no. You’re alive, very much alive,” the volunteer said while blushing. Did Magnus really think he was some kind of angel or was he just delusional from the drugs.

“Bummer, I think I would've liked spending eternity with you,” he said with such seriousness that it made Alec blush even more.

When Alec opened his mouth then closed it a few times not knowing what to reply, Magnus took it upon himself to speak again. “You seem too young to be a doctor or nurse, but you’re wearing scrubs. So, that begs the question, who and what are you?”

“Oh, I’m Alec and I volunteer here. I just came to see if you needed anything, sorry again about waking you.”

“Ah no worries, I needed to get up soon anyways.”

“So, uh, do you need anything? ‘Cause I have to go to rooms after this and if you don’t need anything then I would like to go help them. Not that I would like to leave though. Well, yeah,” Alec said with a chuckle and began walking towards the door.

“I wouldn’t mind your number. But I don’t think that's what you expected to get asked for when you came in here,” this caused Alec to stop backing up to the door and look at Magnus.

“You’d actually be surprised how many grandmothers ask for my number for their granddaughters when they come for check ups.” Magnus let out a carefree laugh when he heard that.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any granddaughters for you.”

“That’s good, seeing as how I’m gay,” Alec announced. In the beginning he had a very hard time even saying the word out loud. But now he has grown so much from the shy closeted boy he once was that he felt free enough to tell others. Besides Magnus asked for his number, so he already believed he was gay and was okay with it, so that helped.

“That’s a shame for all those girls, but definitely a gain for me,” they both smiled at his words.

They talked and joked for a while longer. Within this time they exchanged numbers, Magnus talked about how he got injured, Alec couldn’t stop laughing which only made Magnus pout, and Alec told him about how he volunteers every Saturday.

Sadly Alec ended up having to go and check on other patients but he promised that he would be back later to say bye before Magnus checked himself out.

Alec couldn't hide his disappointment when he came back to room 316 and saw it vacant. That was when he decided to check his phone to see if Magnus had said anything. And he happened to have a one unread message from the boy.

**Magnus**  
_Hey Alec, my friend Ragnor came earlier than I expected and was in a rush. Had to leave before you could come back. Sorry about that, but maybe we can meet up somewhere where there isn’t hospital food lol. Get back to me when you can, I know you’re busy helping all of those patients. Talk soon!_

He smiled down at his phone for a while until he realized that he should probably respond to him.

**Alec**  
_No worries, Magnus. I would like to meet up sometime. I’m free tomorrow at noon, we could go for lunch at Java Jones. That is only if you’re available of course._

**Magnus**  
_I just so happen to be free at that time. Sounds like a plan. Can’t wait to see you again._

**Alec**  
_That's great, I also can’t wait._

The two of them ended up having an amazing lunch the next day and planned to have many, many more. And if Magnus went for check ups for his wrist only on Saturdays between the time 8am - 4pm, then neither of them questioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to my friend Nev for naming the fanfic and to the rest of my friends for attempting to lol. I also can't think of last names so I literally just used all of my friends last names.


End file.
